Bound to be good
by Trinxy
Summary: Late at night, Beckett arrives to Castle's place to find the loft in dead silence. Upon further investigation, she finds Castle doing research. Again. (Warning, kiddies, matrue themes).


"Castle?" Beckett calls out as she steps into the loft, shaking out the few stubborn snowflakes that have managed to attach themselves onto her coat. It's a cold night and she has been dreaming of taking a hot bath in his loft all day. After all, his tub is bigger than hers. And it is not_ just _a bath, it's a _bubble_ bath.

Oh yeah, bubbles.

She takes off her coat and hangs it in its place in the closet. When she slides off her black leather heeled boots, Kate immediately drops down few inches and she sighs in pleasure. She does love her heels, but it feels really _good_ to take them off after long day of work. And this day… it has been long. Really, really long.

They caught a break in the case late in the evening and they still decided to go for the arrest. They got the guy, but it also meant that she was arriving a lot later at his place than she had wanted.

Kate throws a glance at the clock on the shelf and sure enough, it's five minutes to midnight, she shakes her head. Gah. She'd promised Castle that she would be home early today, and he had rambled something about an experiment he was going to conduct, one that might require her help.

She'd promised, as tentatively as she could given her job, and though she felt bad for being late, she didn't know that the evening would play out this way.

There is still no answer from Castle yet.

Hmm. _Interesting. _

"Castle?" she calls out again, a little worry edging into her voice. "I'm home!"

No answer. The loft is in still silence.

Kate narrows her eyes for a second, curiosity flying through her features. Then, she settles and walks to the kitchen island to grab few cookies from the bowl.

When she's halfway to the fridge, Kate hears a muffled sound coming from Castle's bedroom, and Kate freezes, standing still to listen if she can hear the sound again.

Sure enough, within seconds, there is it again. Some kind muffled moan.

_A moan?_

What the hell is going on in there? She switches her direction from the fridge and starts stepping towards the bedroom. When she passes the shelves, she grabs a hold of her gun from her belt.

Better safe than sorry.

Kate nudges the door apart with her toes and she isn't quite prepared for the image that opens up to her. Castle is sitting at the far end of the room, but he's not sitting peacefully, he is leaning strangely to the wall. His legs are taped to the small chair he is sitting on and his chest is surrounded by rope. He's wiggling his body and his hands seem to be taped together behind his back, making it hard to move around.

Of course. Now she understands why the loft is so silent. His mouth is taped too.

Castle notices her right away and he lets loose a muffled squeal. Beckett doesn't really understand what he is saying under the tape, but sure enough, he seems to be happy that she's home.

Beckett finally lets loose the breath she was holding and chuckles. "Castle, really?"

Castle nods, his eyes smiling, happy.

"Research, again?" She enquires while holstering her gun. Castle nods again and tries to say something to her, but the gag in place doesn't let Beckett understand any of the words.

So… he was researching again. She wonders what exactly Rook or Nikki have gotten themselves into that has Castle taping himself to a chair and she'll probably find out later. The worry whooshes out of her and Kate calms down instantly, feeling her heartbeat go back to its normal rhythm.

She should release him from the bounds he has wrapped around himself. But… she quite likes to see him squirm.

Kate takes a tentative step closer to Castle, a wicked smile forming across her face. Castle suddenly becomes aware of the change in her demeanor and stops wiggling in the chair, falling silent, his eyes observing her intently.

"So," she drops her voice, letting the warmth and seduction settle around them, "you're doing research?"

She takes few more slow steps towards him and she is right there, by his side and Castle's eyes never leave her, looking, observing, remembering her every move.

"Seems that you've failed on your research subject here," she purrs into his ear and crouches down next to him. Slowly tipping his stool back to its place so it can stand on four legs, supporting his full weight.

Kate is standing unbearably close to him, lifting her hand to brush her fingers through his hair, making him puff out a hot breath through his nose. She can feel his heartbeat quicken underneath her fingers, his body tensing under her hand.

"What are we gonna do with you? Failure is not an option, you know." She stands up and softly removes her fingers from his silky hair and steps around him - to check out how bad of a situation he's gotten himself into.

His hands are tied, as she guessed before - she sees it well as she peers around behind him.

Castle starts whining again and Kate knows that he wants her to free him, but, no, no, this time he isn't getting away that easy. Nuh uh. After all, he probably bound himself to the chair, determined to wait for her.

She walks towards the dresser and leaves Castle behind her, letting him observe her, watch her every move. Kate gently releases the holster and pulls out her drawer to place it inside, then, still not facing Castle, she slowly starts to unbutton her beige blouse she has on.

She hears a sharp intake of air behind her as Castle finally understands what she's doing. That makes her smile, being in charge, having the power, knowing that he has no idea what she is going to do and he has no way of stopping her.

Her shirt is gaping, quite a lot of buttons undone, when she finally turns around to face him, still observing her with wide, dark eyes.

"I think it's time to punish you for failing your experiment, Mr. Castle." She smiles to him, her voice low and dripping seduction. She knows just how to play with him and sure enough, he shifts in his spot, and behind the gag she sees him swallow.

"Oh, you like that idea?" She teases, pleased that he's playing along with her and he shakes his head slightly.

No doubt, if he could talk right now he would have thousands of comments and questions and suggestions ready for her. But he can't talk, and delicious silence fills the room.

That's something new.

He mumbles something behind his gag, something that sounds like, _"take it off"_.

She smiles at him, her eyes shining and her demeanor is full of challenge. "Oh, I am taking it off." She knows very well that he meant the gag, but she is enjoying the situation more than she should be, so there is no way she is going to remove it in near future.

Maybe after she's done with him.

_Maybe._

Kate slides the blouse off her shoulders, revealing the creamy, lacy bra underneath it.

Castle swallows again, this time audibly, and Kate watches the bob of his Adams apple, with a smile. "You like that, huh?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips and suggestively running them over her skin, up to the edge of her bra and back down again. "I _know_ you like it."

Castle nods, his dark eyes fixed on her arms, sliding hotly up and down her body. Drinking her in.

He jerks his hands against the restraints and she can hear a frustrated sigh coming from him. He doesn't like that he is bound now. He wants to touch her, slide his fingers over her smooth skin and feel her. But he can't. Because he got himself all tied up in this silly thing and she is using the situation _oh so fully _to her advantage.

"What's the matter? The tape is too tight?" Kate teases again, a naughty smirk on her face. Their eyes meet and sparks fly between them, his eyes dark pools of midnight, telling her that he's more than turned on.

She steps closer to him, her face hovering in front of his, only a breath between them. "You know what I really like?" She whispers, her lips caressing the rough surface of his cheek. Slowly she drags her lips over to his right ear and nips it slightly. Castle lets out another shaky breath through his nose in response. "I really,_ really _like that you got into this mess by yourself. And gave me the perfect opportunity to _use_ you."

A quizzical sounds emanates from him and it makes her chuckle. She kisses his ear and lowers her lips to his neck, making him breathe faster.

"And the fact that you can't speak right now is slowly driving you mad, am I right?" Kate purrs against his skin, feeling his throat muscles twitch under her ministrations. She chuckles. Of course she's right. She knows him.

"You want to touch me, you want to have your hands on me. But you can't." She grins when he growls at her, trying make his point, Castle mumbles something behind the gag, but she doesn't make out the words. Doesn't even attempt to.

She brings her hands down to his stomach, feeling his muscles contract under her touch. She pulls his shirt out from his pants, inch by inch, just to make him even crazier. Being in the power is a total turn on, hot flash of desire runs through her, head to toe, making her moan feverishly against his throat.

She traces the hot skin of his abdomen with her small nimble fingers, making him shudder in the process. She can't pull the shirt up very high because of the rope that ties him to the chair, but she's perfectly happy with it. There is room for playing at least.

He moans again when her finger skims over his navel. He feels good under her. So responsive. She looks down to see his eyes, but he has closed them to absorb the feel of her better.

Kate pulls back from his neck and leaves with silent sigh and Castle opens his eyes in confusion.

She knows it's cruel to stop the foreplay, but first things first. Kate walks away from the bedroom, only to return few seconds later and his eyes widen when he sees what she's holding in her hands.

A knife.

A small, sharp edged silver blade that he keeps on his desk for opening letters and it's in her hands. She is coming closer with it. For a moment, panic rises within him, but by the seductive look on her face he realizes that whatever she's got planned for him, it might be a little uncomfortable, painful even, but he will enjoy it immensely.

Beckett steps closer to him again, sees the flash of fear fly through his features and she stops for a moment to rethink her plan. After a second of consideration, she decides that she will continue her torture. Nothing to fear, after all she's _good _with _weapons_.

Shifting the knife in her hands, she squats down in front of him, his eyes never leaving her hands. She looks up to watch the shift of focus in his gaze and he concentrates on her face now, her eyes, her jaw.

Castle gulps behind the tape when he feels the soft touch of her fingers on his abdomen again, her left hand slowly caressing the muscles of his stomach while she raises her right hand with the knife in it.

"I thought that I would make things interesting," she explains, answering the question in his eyes. "What do you think?" she asks as she lowers the knife to his abdomen, sliding it gently upwards until it touches the light rope that runs across his chest. She swiftly slides the blade underneath the textile string and snaps it broken.

Castle is observing her nimble hands working at his chest and he lets out shuddering breaths. He really thought she was going to cut him… but she just wanted to free him.

She finishes the other three loops and the rope lands on the ground with a silent whisper, making him draw in a deep breath to celebrate the fall of his restrictions, but he halts his activity as soon as he feels the blade sliding on his skin again.

Oh. She's not done?

He looks down and sure enough, she's still playing with the knife while her other hand is busy caressing him. She makes small cut on the lower half of the blue T-shirt he's wearing, the soft fabric breaking easily under the knife's movements. She removes the blade and lowers it to the ground, the metallic object landing with a small thump.

Beckett lowers her head to kiss his abdominal muscles, nipping gently at the soft skin there.

Castle lets out a whine, because the feelings inside him are raging against his chest, he's sure his heart is going to leap right out from his ribcage as the surge of desire overwhelms him.

He wants to touch her, so much, but he can't.

He tries to break free from the duct tape binds, but the elastic material is unyielding and Beckett chuckles, puffing out a breath of air that plays on the surface of his skin and the shudder racks his body.

"You like it, huh?" She smiles and nips his skin again and suddenly, before he can even react, she raises her head and rips his shirt open from bottom to top, revealing all of that sexy smooth and raspy hairy chest of his.

He growls when Beckett hoists herself up to his lap to get better access - licking and kissing the broad expanse of his thorax and ribs. When she slides her fingers over his nipples, he shudders underneath her and growls as he presses his gagged face against her hair.

"Oh, you really _really_ like it?" she teases, running her fingers over his nipples again, getting the same response from him. She nods. "I like _you_ like _this_," she repeats, kissing her way up to his ear.

"All mine," she whispers and slides her hands underneath the waistband of his pants. His whole body tenses up as she gets hold of his length. He lets out a strangled moan and jerks his hips up to her hand, his manhood twitching as her fingers softly caress him and he thickens against her palm.

His moan reverberates in the room as he can't still his hips.

Beckett pushes her lips to his neck to drag them across the rough surface there, the spray of stubble under her lips. Her left hand is trying to work the zipper of his pants while her right is playing with him, soft and firm strokes making him shake with excitement.

But the zipper doesn't move. She can't get it to open and in frustration she growls into his neck. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asks when she raises her head to look at him.

His eyes are hazy with lust when their gazes meet and he shakes head. He doesn't know. She smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger there, halting her movements in his nether regions and groping for the floor, grabbing the small knife she'd dropped there before, she looks into his eyes again.

"I need you to be _very_ still," Kate stresses, showing him the knife.

His eyes widen. She can't be serious. When she lowers the knife to his crotch he quickly realizes that she is and he lets loose a whine, wiggling his hips.

"Castle," she hisses. "I told you to sit still, or I will cut you."

He stops the movements instantly, closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose sharply few times. His eyes fly open again as he hears the tearing of the cloth… down there. He looks down just to see the knife heading towards his … stuff.

He doesn't dare to move.

Not even to breathe.

She senses his moment of discomfort and she halts her movements and searches his eyes. His dark blue eyes that are practically black with desire and looking back to her, just a little bit of fear glistening back.

She takes a deep breath and asks. "Do you trust me?"

There is a moment of silence between them, an energy crackles between them as they look each other. Then, he nods. He trusts her. He trusts her enough to let her do whatever she wants. She smiles and bends her head to kiss his abdomen.

"You won't regret it," she whispers against his skin, her lips lifting in a delighted smile, Kate resumes what she was doing.

A knife in her hands, Kate gets to work. Finally happy with the small incision she's made to the waistband of his pants and she lowers her head towards it, ripping the small tear open wide with her teeth and her hands.

Castle, gulps, swallows and lets loose a moan just from seeing it all. His body shaking with longing.

She tears his boxers open all along the seams, from waist to leg revealing his skin with a contented hum, then she does the same with the other leg, ripping the crotch open with her bare hands.

Quickly, she rids him of the cloth, destroying it with the flurry movements, skillfully using her knife and her nimble fingers.

Shoving the pieces of the clothing away from her, his member jumps free from the restraints and she catches it with her hand, stroking it lightly. His breathing quickens and Kate knows that she's got him right where she wants him. She smiles wickedly and without warning, she lowers her head to him and surrounds his manhood with her lips.

A string of moans tumbles out from his mouth but the gag muffles them effectively, his happy incoherent sounds filling the room and Kate smiles around him.

Mmm, yeah, that's the sound she wanted to hear.

Kate continues her slow torture, sliding her tongue over the tip of him and making him shudder, sucking harshly before she releases him and looks up again.

"You've been a bad, _bad_ boy."

She smiles when he lets loose a groan from deep inside his chest. Knowing how the words will affect him, she does it again, on purpose. She just loves to see him squirm and wiggle in equal parts pain and pleasure.

Without giving him time to breathe, she takes him all in. His body tenses in pleasure, and she can make out the growled words _'oh shit'_ amongst other things he is saying underneath the gag.

She sucks him with pleasure, moving her head up and down in a slow, torturous pace, tracing over him with her tongue and tasting every inch. Her own desire growing inside her, building faster and faster and she can barely contain herself.

Kate releases him from her mouth with an audible pop and he throws his head back, trying to get some air moving through his nose, and clear his vision of the stars dancing in front of his eyes.

She gets up and quickly sheds her bra, pants and panties, stripping down in front of him quickly but efficiently.

His eyes are full black now, desire flowing out of them like bolts of electricity that ripples out and tingles over her skin. Kate lets her hands roam over her own body for a moment, missing his touch, because this time, there are no help from his hands.

Usually he's the one who plays with her - trying to make her crazy with only his touch, this time, she has to do it herself.

He makes a sound that sounds like whine again and when her hand starts to travel south, she ignores him and succumbs to her feelings, letting her fingers slip lower, parting and exploring herself with her own fingers.

He makes the whining sound again and she opens her eyes to look at him _(when did she close her eyes in the first place?)._

He's painfully aroused, his member twitching in ecstasy, straining to reach for her and she can't do this alone anymore. Climbing into his lap, she plants her legs on each side of him, pressing their naked chests together and she slides her hands over his shoulders, gripping his soft hair.

She kisses his cheek, nudging his nose with her own and her mouth starts to travel to his neck while her bottom is undulating and hovering over his hardness, coating him wetly as she gyrates in his lap, playing with him and teasing herself, letting the tip of him slide between her folds, but not yet taking him inside.

He growls at her, the sound coming from deep inside and she bites his earlobe, settling her hips and taking him inside again.

His body goes rigid underneath her as she slides down on his length. His breaths are coming in sharp short bursts through his nose, while Beckett undulates her hips over his, sliding down and taking him even deeper.

A moan racks her body at the thick, solid feel of him and she has had enough of teasing.

Kate quickens the speed of their coupling, bouncing in his lap, and he matches her pace, moving his hips up to her, thrusting up from the chair with as much force as he can muster. The slaps of their connecting bodies and their joint moans echo through the room as they move in unison, bodies coming together in a hurried rush.

She is close, very, very close, fast and hot and giddy with the rush of delight that races through her. She holds onto his hair as her mouth hovers over the smooth line of his neck, feeling her inner walls trembling as the pleasure builds, hits a new high and gets unbearable.

He's there too, his movements under her uncontrollable and he is barely breathing, thrusting hard and sloppily, filling her to the brim when she thuds down hard onto his thighs.

Kate bites his neck, sinking her teeth into him hard as he rolls them over the edge together, him, filling her with a deep hot rush that makes her shudder in pleasure all over again.

They fall into silence as the shudders rack their bodies and she breathes against the jumping pulse in his throat. Castle tries to get air through his nose, but can't catch his breath fast enough and Kate quickly realizes it, easing his discomfort and raising her head to look at him.

She grabs the hold of the tape against his mouth and yanks it away, pouting as he flinches against the sharp tug of tape.

He yelps and gulps in a few breaths of air before he regains his composure and dares to open his eyes. Castle opens his mouth to say something but no sound escapes it as Kate dives on him and attaches her mouth onto his, kissing the hell out of him, her tongue sneaking into his mouth swiftly.

Her hands twine at his back and start yanking the tape on his wrists. She doesn't let go of his mouth, devouring him with each frantic kiss and finally, with a joined effort, they get the bonds off and he throws his hands around her, crushing her against his chest.

He drinks her in, crashing his mouth against her with the same kind of force, their tongues battling in a duel of might. Finally, she slows them down and he directs his mouth to her neck. He rests his head there as he tries to control his erratic breathing.

"That was …" he mumbles against her soft, sweat dampened skin when he has gathered enough brainpower to put words into sentences.

"Yeah," she nods, kissing his shoulder.

"How…?" he asks when he raises his head to look at her beautiful flushed face. She pulls back from his body as well and their eyes meet in gentle gaze.

She doesn't answer, instead she kisses him again. It doesn't matter how they came to be like this, she's glad it happened.

"Thank you for freeing me. Are you gonna release my legs as well?" he mumbles between the kisses.

"That depends," she answers when he releases her mouth for a second before claiming it again.

"On what?"

"On how _good_ you are?" she throws back.

"Didn't I just prove my worth to you?" he asks, pressing his hips up to her again, a moan bursting out from her. "I have never been that quiet for so long."

"Indeed," she agrees and smiles into the kiss. "You are a good _boy_."

"A boy?" he whines, his hand caressing her spine, his fingers sliding down on the smooth surface of her back, making her shiver. "I am all man, Kate._ All man_."

She laughs, a giggle bursting from her mouth. "If you are all man, then find your own way out of this mess." With that, she smiles to him and pushes herself up, breaking their connection as she tries to stand up.

But he won't let her go.

"You started it," he whispers as he brings his mouth to her neck and sucks it hard. "Now, finish it."

* * *

He gets free from his restraints a long while later. After a long lesson with Kate, who refuses to teach him how to untangle himself from her tight, hot grasp.

* * *

_**A/N: This came to be because one manipulation gif in tumblr that I saw and … my mind started creating images. Well. Half of it is mine anyway. Rest of it is purely kimmiesjoy's and foox's dirty mind. Also, this fic is celebrating my 20**__**th**__** Castle fanfic. It's so weird that I have actually written 20 fics. And in English! *shakes head***_

_**I hope you…. uh… enjoy this. **_

_**Also, kimmie – thank you for making everything better.**_

_**I'm gonna go … over there… *blushing* … you read and review. **_

_**Image: 31 media tumblr com/98653ef4722991b9da58f9a522eb5950/tumblr_mo2x3x bGMq1sn2fy4o1_500 gif (just put dots to spaces).**_


End file.
